


Warmth & Ease

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bruises, Confessions, Ebarassment, Harms, Help, Nursing, Other, Pain, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua fell down from stairs. His back hurts now. He is not letting Gon know after all   What will he do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do like it and comment.

It was a cold night. Gon and Killua were sleeping but a sudden glimpse of cold air ran through Killua's blanket as he felt cold and woke up. It was probably due to the window that Gon often leaves open before going to bed. It was hard now to sleep so he got up the bed and went out of the room.It was a rented apartment they had taken to stay there for a while. the house was wooden and was sufficient for two people. Killua was mad at Gon but he went out of their room. Killua was sleepy. In his sleep , when he walked forth to land a step at the stairs ,, he slipped and rolled down the stairs.

"OUCHHHHHHH.......!!!!!!!!! ,, First Gon and  Now these stupid stairs .... !!!  OWWWW my back hurts.. How could I slip like that..!! " Killua was totally in a fit of fury now as he tried to get up but failed to do so after he noticed that he had hurt his foot too. " Damn that stupid leg , cant walk easily now. What if Gon finds out I shall probably donot tell him or he will get mom-like. " Killua said still in anger.

Killua tried to get up and walked slowly towards the couch. He examined his foot and back ,,, as he came to know that his back is BLEEDING  ( as it all screwed up ) . Killua got anxious he was really worried. kILLUA went to the bathroom to have a shower it was so cold so he ended up shivering up from cold he tried to clean up his wounded back but could not do it properly. Killua drank hot milk and bandaged his back before getting back to sleep.

" That stupid wind caused me more enough time to stay two hours awake. and now I have ended up injured. Just now I dont have to let Gon find out about it" Killua whispered to his own self in a pissed tone as he felt back to the land of sleeps...

  

As the sun came out with its beautiful dawn dance along with the beautiful chirping of all the birds in a sweet orange line of horizon another cool blow of wind blew inside the room ( prooving to be an alarm for waking up Gon )..

Gon woke up he saw Killua peacefully sleeping on his bed. Gon went to the bathroom. He took bath and brushed his teeth. Killua had already cleared any kind of evidence that could tell Gon about the last night despite a stupid thing he left. He left the glass of milk and medicine on the table. 

" Killua might be up by now" Gon said while coming out of the bathroom.

Killua was still sleeping. But his face showed signs of anxiety. Gon was curious now as he shook Killua out of his devil sleep.

Killua shook his head and woke up  " Huhh , GON G-Good Mornin-ng. Its been morning I-I DIDNT NOTICE AT ALL" Killua said while getting up the bed. His back was still hurting too much ,  but he had already decided that he is not going to let Gon know.

 "Killua go change yourself while i cook something to eat" gon said

"Yeah" Killua said while rubbing his eyes.

gon went out of the room while Killua tried to get up , his back still hurts. 

"ouch that idiot pain not going away" Killua said as he rubbed his back

Killua entered the bathroom he was shocked to see that his shirt was stained in blood it was because of that wound.

" Whats that..?? How could it ~ ..." Killua was too shocked. he threw  his shirt out of the house before Gon could notice. He removed the bandage and left the wound un-attentded  before going outside , He could already hear Gon say " Hey , Killua come on BREAAAKFAASSTT is ready i am waiting for you" 

" Yeah , Just start it already I am coming out" Killua said as he attempted to come out. Gon was still standing there. Both of them walked downstairs and sat on their seats for breakfast.

" WOWWWW ...   Gon you made it all yourself" Killua asked amazingly  His eyes were glittering a delicious shade of blue ocean in it. 

" Yeah and I hope you like it , KILLUAAA" GOn said.

"then lets start GON " kilua said as they started eating. It was so delightful. Killua had already forgot about yesterday night.

" Oh Yeah , Killua there was a medicine and a glass of milk ... ,, Did you took it.." Gon asked to Killua

Killua was now totally frozen to ground ,, he didnt wanted to tell. " Yeah ,, I just had a headache" Killua said looking away.

" Then are you fine now" 

" yeah ,, i am , GON"

" Fine you go upstairs I  am coming after finishing the cleaning." Killua nodded and went upstairs.

" He almost got me I need to put on bandages a little too much" Killua said as he lifted his shirt up and opened the bandage.

    --AFTER FIVE MINUTES--

 "  **i am done** " Gon said to himself and started climbing up the stairs "  **I wonder what is _he_ doing**  " 

Killua had already done the bandages as he was wearing back his shirt. "  **_KIllua_ I am done.. HHUH**  !! " Gon shocked what happened at Killua"s back and why were there bandages and medicines.

" Huhhhh , G-Gon you w-why didn-n-t yo-u kno-ck--ed fir--st ... ??? " Killua stutured while wearing his shirt ,, now he was showing signs of frustration and embarassment  

" Heh ,, KIllua are you hurt " Gon asked. He was concerned about KILLUA .. 

 

 


	2. Embarrassing nature of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua always losses and Gon is a victor , over his best friend

'"Huh ,  uh Gon y-you w-why are you"

"Killua you are hurt"

"No ' i-i am okay"

"Hell no , you are not ,,, no one can be  okay with such big wound "

"Gon , I am totally fine" Killua said and tried to run outside "You are going to have it treated" Gon said while giving Killua a chase ,, he ran after Killua ..

Killua was already running as he tripped at floor and rolled down the stairs again but this time was more serious.. "Killuaaaaaaa ,,,, Uhh told you  to s-stop " Gon said while letting out a smile.

"Uhh ,,, Just shut up.. ,, Gon ahh--hh--hM-MY  -B-Ackkk" Killua held his back he was bleeding more now.. "Killua ,, you should pay some care to your body..." Gon said while giving Kilua a helping hand. "Come ,, Grab On , let us see your wound" Gon said as he held Killua's hand and lifted him up slowly not to cause more fun to his best friend.. 

Gon slowly lifted and placed Killua on the nearby couch. "Gon ,, the pain is growing more" Killua said to Gon his voice showed certain pain in it. "Yeah ,, stay easy  you have lost to me ', Killua sit here and lemme bring the first aid box do not move you are bleeding.. " Gon warned and went up stairs to bring the first aid box.

" Ahhh ,, Gon could you just come faster ,,, " tears streamed down his face  as his face grew a little red.

'There ,, I brought it.. now lemme fix itI will have to remove your shirt and jacket ,, fine" Gon said as he opened the kit

"Huh ,,  lift what..??? " Killua said

"Umm. Your ssshirt" Gon said lifting an eyebrow.

" No... Just go away.. I WILL DO IT MYSELF no lifting up shirts nor any removal" Killua yelled.

" Uhh. REMOVAL..??? YOU are saying like its a hair removal" Gon teased "Uh ,, Killua come on... !!! We have even taken a bath together STUPID STUPID." Gon told. 

" Gon no please" Killua begged he lowered his head not letting Gon see him embarrassed. 

"Huh ,, FINE I WON'T DO ANYTHING STAY EASY" Gon said as he noticed Killua relaxed as he let out an evil smile and in other moment he pulled off Killua's clothes.

"Got you" 

"Huhhh ,,, Gon... you said.." Killua was cut off. "Alright  **KILLUA _YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MOVE OR I WILL TIE YOU WITH A CHAIR. IS IT FINE BY YOU JUST SAY YES OR NO ,, AND I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU STAY ON A YES_** " Gon said his eyes showed full determination and his firm resolve.

" Gon -- it-it hurts. Idiot I  _ **will**_ do it myself.." Killua still didnot agree.

"Here look at your wound. Killua  _ **YOU ARE BLEEDING. LEMME FIX"**_ Gon said as he moved Killua so that he faced Killua's back.

Killua remained stilland then relaxed himself allowing Gon to do it. He did prompted a  _ **yes.**_ Gon showed up a little smile as he soaked the small piece of clothe in the water he cleaned Killua"s wound slowly ,, so it won't hurt his best friend.

"Gonnn , s-slowly , do it slowly. It ....... is giving me p-pain" Killua said his voice had pain in it.

"Fine ,, I will try to do more slowly" Gon replied.

" _Gon I am going to make you pay for this. I was okay you just threw away a tantrum. It was going to heal soon without any help"_ That is what going through KIllua"s mind over and over.

"Killua" 

"What" Killua posed back

"You are quiet" gon said "It is rare to see you quiet when it is actually causing you that much" Gon laughed a little.

"Just  _ **SHUT UP**_ and apply bandages already." He said.

" Yup . I am about to" Gon prompted.

"OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH .......... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" KILLUA screamed. " _ **GONNNN ,, ARE YOU GIFTED WITH A TALLENT OF CAUSING ME PAIN MORE THAN EVER. STUPID IDIOT"**_ Killua was still yelling as Gon started laughing.

Gon simply only applied a little drop of a medicine and that was Killua's reaction. Killua was already crying and weeping from pain as he only wished to throw Gon away off of him. His face was more red than ever.. Gon could feel KILLUA'S warm tears that streamed down his soft white cheeks.

" Come on ,, Killua wipe up the tears just a little more" Gon said as he held Killua's shoulder tightly not allowing him to move or go away. "Only bandages are left. and if you don't listen this time ,, _**I SWEAR I SHALL TAKE YOU TO A DOCTOR"**_

The word _**DOCTOR**_ was enough to paralyze Killua's whole body. Gon knew he was the victor. He finished the first aid and left without saying any word.

" Go-- " Killua noticed that Gon had already left him.

Killua wore his shirt back and threw away his jacket in anger. He went upstairs to see Gon. Killua felt sorry internally.

"Gon ,, Where are you now..?? Fine ... I am so sorry for not telling you.. Come out" Killua shouted in a loud voice. He could not find Gon in the room. "May I should have tell Gon earlier. He must be mad" Killua turned around to move out of the room as he saw Gon standing and smiling there with his eyes glittering too much.

"What" Killua prompted with a concerned look at his face. Gon's smile grew wider as he ran towards Killua with all his power and shot both Killua and himself on the bed.

" Hey ,, What was that Gon..?? " The room was filled with laughter as no one was made at no one.

" Just GO and find a new shirt to wear. This one is stained in blood. Idiot you didn't even noticed. You were busy in crying like little idiotic babies with a beautiful shade of red on your face. _**LITTLE BABY.**_ " Gon teased Killua.

Killua went embarassed and got up the bed to change his dirty clothes as his lips grew in a wider and thankful smile for his best friend Gon...

_**.....................THE END...................**_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you do love it

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon. Gon is going to help his best friend..


End file.
